Legends of Eliberinar: Book 1: Wrath
by Alexander L. Soren
Summary: This is a fanficiton based off ever occurring events in my clan Wr@th in the game Vikings: war of Clans
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction based off events of my clan in the game Vikings: war of clans

Characters: in order of appearance

Reks Syph hatake - Reks Taius Drayer (Warrior in Wrath)

Sara Queen Ranger - Sara Gornia (Leader of the Elite Rangers )

General_100 - Taiga Haru (Former Elite Rangers Elder, New Chief of Timekeepers)

A lone Tenno - Hayden Tenno (Wrath Elder, the Iced Tea Viking)

Kaleigh Ice Queen - Kaleigh Reizia ( WrathWarrior)

Natsgu - Natsgu Terrin (The Konug of Eliberinar)

Redrumlive - Kai (Wrath Warlord)

Towers - Elias Torund (Wrath Elder)

The Spy - Maius Corval (true identity hidden for obvious reasons)

(more to come, character not introduced yet will be introduced in the next chapter)

Robseandy - Robseandy Garith (Wrath Warrior - tall, dark, handsome, rich)

Cain Taylor - Cain Taylor (Wrath Warlord)

Blasted Ass - (Wrath Ranker)

Cooky Hussain - (Wrath Ranker )

 **Legends of Eliberinar**

 _Book one: Wrath_

 _Chapter 1: A Rocky Alliance_

Long ago there was a grand war, a war between kingdoms to find which among them was the most powerful and fit to rule the known world. In each Kingdom there were many clans, all ruled by One supreme ruler, known as the Konug. Each Kingdom's Konug would command their forces into battles with other kingdoms to expand their territory. Each kingdom had one capital, commonly known as the Place of Power. Whichever clan held the Place of Power became the Konug of the Kingdom. It was in the Kingdom of Eliberinar that our story begins. It was a cold morning in early Autumn when Reks awoke to a commotion in the halls. There were whispered rumors that another one of our trade cities had been "accidently" attacked by an allied clan known as the Elite Rangers. For months they had used the excuse that their warriors "Accidently" attacked our trade cities or didn't know we were allies. The Konug, Natsgu Terrin, was forgiving but was growing short with these clear violations of the alliance.

The Chief of the Elite Rangers, Sara Gornia, was arriving in the capital today to clear up any misgivings about the recent attack and to apologize on the behalf of her clan. She was a tall, slender woman, beautiful in appearance but her beauty could not hide her obvious treachery. She was escorted by one of the Elders of her clan Taiga Haru. Many of the Clan had gathered in the main hall to hear what Sara Gornia had to say, more lies no doubt.

Reks' favorite commanding officer was Hayden Tenno, even though the Elder was younger than Reks he felt a kind of respect towards him that was not usually held for those younger than himself. Perhaps it was in the way that Hayden Tenno commanded his forces and treated his underlings as comrades, a sort of family if you will. Reks slipped into the main hall and stood next to Hayden Tenno and Kaleigh Reizia. Kaleigh was the same rank as himself and out of all his clan mates she was one of the ones other than Hayden that he respected most. She always seemed to find a way to make light of dark times, to bring laughter to those who only felt despair. It was this reason that he respected her, she had given him hope and laughter at a dark time in his life.

Sara Gornia walked into the center of the room, and bowed before the Konug Natsgu Terrin, "Great Konug, it is with great respect that I come to you, I must apologize on behalf of my subordinates, they were ignorant of our clans alliance and have been dealt with. We humbly beg your forgiveness." Sara stood back up, a sly smile plastered on her face, as if she had already gotten away with the murders and destruction of our trade city.

Kai, one of our clans Warlords, looked particularly grumpy that morning, "How long are we going to believe her crackpot lies! Our trade cities burn and hundreds die and we just forgive this lying, scheming bitch!" Kai was a ruthless warrior, who preferred to strike first and ask questions later. He was a fierce Viking with the rage and bloodlust of a thousand warriors, feared in the kingdom of Eliberinar. Sara Gornia cast him an irritated glance before looking back to the Konug, "Please forgive my clan, it will not happen again..."

The Konug raised his hand to silence her before standing, looking down upon her with an irritated glance, "It had better not happen again, any more 'Accidents' and we will level your clan to the ground. Now leave us!" the Konug commanded. With that Sara Gornia turned around and practically waltzed out of the hall, her escort Taiga Haru trailing behind her. After Sara Gornia left one of the Elders, Elias Torund, approached the Konug speaking just loud enough for the other nearby Elders and warlords to hear, "We're not truly going to let her get away with another raid on our trade cities are we? Kai does have a point." Kai heard this and spoke up, "You're damn right I have a point! I say we break her skull and bring her clan to ruin! Her atrocity cannot go unpunished!" There was an uproar as other warlords and even warriors joined the conversation, Reks stood by and watched, Kai did indeed have a point, he sympathized with the Warlord. He, himself, even wanted to go to battle and put that bitch, Sara Gornia, in her place.

The Konug spoke in a loud commanding voice, "Silence! One at a time for fucks sake!" Reks' commanding officer Hayden Tenno stepped forward, "Sir, there is one amongst us with valuable information on Sara Gornia's dealings." he motioned to a man named Maius Corval, a new member amongst our ranks, who swiftly approached, "I infiltrated Sara Gornia's clan to gather information, from the information I have gathered she means to assassinate you my dear Konug, Her warriors are gathering on the borderlands and are preparing for a pre-emptive strike, she means to wipe out the Wrath clan."

Elias Torund frowned at the information that had just been presented, it was not much of a surprise, but at least now they had confirmed what everyone already knew: Sara Gornia was a lying, traitorous bitch. Natsgu Terrin sat down on the throne and seemed to ponder for a moment, "We will strike when the moment is right, for now, build your forces and prepare for war, Sara Gornia will feel our Wrath, that much is certain." The Konug dismissed everyone and Reks wandered back down the halls, Kaleigh and Hayden walking with him, "It's about time we do something, she can't keep getting away with this shit. Just the other week some of our resource fields were attacked..." Kaleigh nodded and looked back at Reks "well, don't worry, we'll be able to put her in her place soon enough!" Hayden Tenno had a determination in his voice that only showed when he was eager about something, "Between me and Kai, by the end her head will be on a pike. I just hope I beat Kai to the punch and get to her first."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: in order of appearance

Reks Syph hatake - Reks Taius Drayer (Warrior in Wrath)

Sara Queen Ranger - Sara Gornia (Leader of the Elite Rangers )

General_100 - Taiga Haru (Former Elite Rangers Elder, New Chief of Timekeepers)

A lone Tenno - Hayden Tenno (Wrath Elder, the Iced Tea Viking)

Kaleigh Ice Queen - Kaleigh Reizia ( WrathWarrior)

Natsgu - Natsgu Terrin (The Konung of Eliberinar)

Redrumlive - Kai (Wrath Warlord)

Towers - Elias Torund (Wrath Elder)

The Spy - Maius Corval (true identity hidden for obvious reasons)

Robseandy - Robseandy Garith (Wrath Warrior )

Blasted Ass - Baiza Bakudan (Wrath Ranker)

Rangergrad - Tobias Eiden (Elite Ranger Warlord)

(more to come, character not introduced yet will be introduced in the next chapter)

Cain Taylor - Cain Taylor (Wrath Warlord)

Cooky Hussain - (Wrath Ranker )

Juggernutts - (Wrath Warrior)

 **Legends of Eliberinar**

 _Book one: Wrath_

 _Chapter 2: A Knife in the Dark, Betrayal_

A few days had passed since the meeting in the grand hall and operations continued as normal. Hayden Tenno had assigned Kaleigh and Reks to go to a Resource town near the outskirts. They were to be part of an escort force sending resources back to the Capital. Joining them on this mission were two of Kai's Warriors Robseandy Garith and Baiza Bakudan.

Robseandy was tall, dark and what the ladies would say, handsome. Robseandy was also rich, it was a bit confusing to anyone who didn't know him why he had join the clans military, he could be living comfortably with how rich he was. It was only when you got to know Robseandy that you learned that his family had been brutally slaughtered in the Clan war. Robseandy fought to avenge his family, when he came to the clan he was angry, and full of rage, Kai took him under his wing and trained him to focus that rage into skills that were beneficial to the clans ultimate goal. Unlike Kai, Robseandy was a bit more of a quiet person, but in battle he was a warrior almost as feared as Kai.

Now Baiza, a slender Viking who had a love of making things explode, had joined simply because he wanted to make people explode, and such things are often frowned upon unless you're fighting in a war. Baiza was brilliant when it came to explosives, he had designed an explosive round that could be used with the catapults, the result of course was a gaping crater left in the ground where the explosive round hit.

Kaleigh's reasons for joining were oddly enough for the sake of glory and adventure, she was much like Reks in that she wanted an adventure. Oddly enough Kaleigh and Reks came from the same village, they hadn't met much until after joining the Wrath clan. She would always talk about how she wanted to see new sights, and that every mission that took them to a place she hadn't been before was an excitement for her.

The journey to the Resource town of teilvad was not a difficult one, but did take a couple days to finish. Upon arrival they searched the resources for any treachery, there was no telling what Sara Gornia would do next. The caravan passed inspection and within a few shorts hours they were on their way back to the Capital. Baiza seemed fidgety and clearly displeased with the fact that we hadn't stayed long enough to watch the miners blow open a new part to the mine, "This is such a waste of my time and talents! I want to see something explode!" he complained. Robseandy glanced at his comrade and shook his head, "Oh come now Baiza, you'll get your chance soon enough, Sara will get what's coming to her and you'll get to use those explosives of yours on her armies." This seemed to excite Baiza and appeased him for the time as he fantasized about watching his foes explode into a million pieces in front of him.

The group stopped for the night in a meadow, in the morning they'd finish the journey to the capital. Kaleigh prepared dinner for the group as they sat around the campfire. Reks secretly wished that Hayden Tenno was there as well, but understood that with him being as high ranked as he was, other duties were required of him. Reks looked to Kaleigh, looking to start a conversation, "How long do you think it'll be until the fighting actually starts?" It was Robseandy who spoke first to answer, "Could be really soon, the Konung is tired of the Rangers attacks, he's been patient but as we all know, patience has its limits." Reks looked into the heart of the fire, watching it dance around the burning wood. He believed that everything had a spirit, even the flames that danced before him. The fire that danced told a story, a foreshadowing of events to come. In its wild dance he could see burning villages, the screams of thousands, and the marching of an army. The fire told a story of the coming war before it had even come to pass, it made him a little uncomfortable.

The following day the group rose early and continued the journey back to the capital. It was almost nightfall by the time they arrived. everything was quiet in the capital that night, but something seemed off, it felt like danger was in the air. It wasn't long after they arrived that the warning bells were rung, something was happening in the core of the capital. They rushed quickly to the Capital building to find a group of warriors fighting. The fighters were cloaked in black and bore no markings of another clan, though they could guess that they were Rangers. They joined the fray, axes and swords clashing in the Capital city walls.

Once the fighting ended a warrior who was left alive was brought before the Konung Natsgu Terrin, Someone was going to pay for this treachery, everyone pretty much already knew who was behind it. The cloak was removed from the warrior to expose one of the Elite Ranger Warlords, Tobias Eiden. He spat at the feet of the Konung, as he was shoved to the ground. He was beaten and bloody but still very much in the spirit to fight. "How dare you come into the capital with this treacherous act you cowardly dog!" Kai spat out in anger, the Viking was furious that they could stoop so low as something like this, although to be fair Mauis Corval did warn them about this. "All hail the glorious Konung, who sits on his golden throne while his people suffer and does nothing to stop it, you don't deserve to be Konung!" Tobias Eiden spat, blood occasionally spurting from his mouth.

The Konung stood and raised his hand to silence the angry clansmen, "You mistake my non-action for weakness, when truly it was to spare your clan from extinction. For this clear act of war the Elite Rangers will burn, that much is certain, Sara will not be given any more chances." He looked to the pitiful warrior before him, "He is yours to do with as you please Kai, Punish him in any way you see fit, tomorrow we march into Ranger lands and burn everything in our path!" Tobias' eyes filled with horror as he realized what laid before him. A wicked grin appeared upon Kai's face as he hauled Tobias Eiden away . It was certain that the Viking was going to rip him limb from limb before finally allowing him to die.

Morning came far quicker than expected Reks woke to the sounds of the other clansmen donning their war gear and preparing to march into battle. In the Capital square Tobias Eiden's head sat on a pike, the warlord had a grim face, that told clearly how much pain and agony he suffered before finally being allowed to die. The horns of war were sounded and the army began to march out of the Capital. Reks quickly found Hayden Tenno after donning his own gear and marched out under his command. The Konung was tired of the Rangers treachery and now they would most certainly burn for it. A shiver ran down Reks' spine as he recalled the vision he had seen in the fire, soon he'd be surrounded by the flames and screams of those who dared to defy the powerful Konung Natsgu Terrin.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Characters: in order of appearance

Reks Syph hatake - Reks Taius Drayer (Warrior in Wrath)

Sara Queen Ranger - Sara Gornia (Leader of the Elite Rangers )

General_100 - Taiga Haru (Former Elite Rangers Elder, New Chief of Timekeepers)

A lone Tenno - Hayden Tenno (Wrath Elder, the Iced Tea Viking)

Kaleigh Ice Queen - Kaleigh Reizia ( WrathWarrior)

Natsgu - Natsgu Terrin (The Konung of Eliberinar)

Redrumlive - Kai (Wrath Warlord)

Towers - Elias Torund (Wrath Elder)

The Spy - Maius Corval (true identity hidden for obvious reasons)

Robseandy - Robseandy Garith (Wrath Warrior )

Blasted Ass - Baiza Bakudan (Wrath Ranker)

Rangergrad - Tobias Eiden (Elite Ranger Warlord) - Deceased

Cain Taylor - Cain Taylor (Wrath Warlord)

Cooky Hussain - Tamliin "Cooky" Braynard (Wrath Ranker )

Cherry - "Cherry" Ariana Haiz (Wrath Warrior)

Juggernutts - Maika Naith (Wrath Warrior)

(more to come, characters not introduced yet will be introduced in the next chapter)

 **Legends of Eliberinar**

 _Book one: Wrath_

 _Chapter 3: The Consequences of War_

It had been a few days since the Wrath Clans' armies marched through the great forest to the outskirts of their territory. The plan was to enter the Ranger's lands to the south and burn their towns on the way to their Citadel, Talwaitha. The spy, Mauis Corval, had returned to the Citadel to conduct an investigation, learn troop placements and gather any information that might be helpful before the battle against the Citadel began. The Wrath Warriors marched through the plains towards their first target, a resource city near the border under Ranger control. When the townsfolk saw the oncoming army the warning bells were rung and whatever troops were garrisoned in the city went to the walls to prepare for the coming onslaught. The army came to a halt, the Konung, Natsgu Terrin, posted at the front of the Army. One of the Warlords approached the front line to speak with the Konung, "Great Konung, let me and my warriors be the first into battle, we will level this city in the name of the Wrath clan!"

The Konung nodded to the Warlord, giving him his blessing to proceed into battle. The Warlord was Cain Taylor, a well respected Warlord amongst their ranks. Cain had a penchant for being strategic on the battlefield, his strategies left cities crippled and enemy warriors left without a will to fight. Cain commanded a Battalion of well trained warriors, a few of which were known well amongst the clan. There was Tamliin "Kooky" Braynard, Tamliin had been nicknamed "Kooky" because in battle he employed tactics that were just plain crazy, suicidal even, yet somehow he always managed to walk away unharmed. Then there was "Cherry" Ariana Haiz, Ariana hated going by her given name and preferred to be called "Cherry". None of the clan really knew or understood why she preferred the name "Cherry" but Kaleigh held her suspicions that Ariana had a love for cherries and it was just as a simple as that. Regardless of the reason, everyone respected her wishes to be referred to as Cherry. Tamliin had once had the mistake of using her real name and the next thing everyone knew poor Tamliin was recovering in the infirmary for the next few weeks. Cherry was so sweet and innocent that it was hard to believe that she could do so much damage. After that event the rest of the clan wised up and called her Cherry from then on.

The last warrior of notable mention in Cain Taylor's Battalion was Maika Naith, it was a surprise to everyone that Maika wasn't in Kai's Battalion, simply because of how much of a beast he was in battle. Maika was one of the Berserkers in the clan, a Viking who possessed the strength of a hundred men in battle. Maika could definitely take a hit, it was rumored that he had once taken 18 arrows to his body in various places and still continued to fight, somehow he had survived, though he spent a good month in the infirmary to heal from his injuries.

Reks shifted uncomfortably as he watched Cain Taylor's Battalion move into battle against the Resource town, he didn't like to stand by and wait while his comrades went into battle. Reks' commanding officer Hayden Tenno seemed to notice his discomfort and looked to him, "Is something the matter Reks?" Reks snapped out of his state and looked to Hayden, "Oh! No sir, I just don't like standing by is all." Hayden Tenno chuckled before returning his gaze to the battlefield ahead of them, "Don't worry Reks, we'll get our chance to fight soon enough."

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes is all it took for the Resource town to be completely leveled, the town was burning as Cain Taylor's Battalion left the town and marched onward. The rest of the army quickly followed and caught up with Cain's warriors. Several battles later and many burned villages and towns later the Army began to grow closer to the heart of the Ranger's territory.

The war waged for weeks as the Wrath clan pushed further into the Ranger's homelands. For some this was the first time any of them had actually fought in a war, Reks was one of the few for whom this was the case. It had put a toll on him, mentally, in the nights they rested he could still hear the screams of the people he cut down with his sword, the screams of the women and children that were burned alive in their homes. There were always consequences of war, it was an ugly thing. Reks found it difficult to sleep some nights, because the people he cut down would haunt him in his dreams. The Wrath Clan was only a day's march from the Citadel, Talwaitha, they had stopped for the night to rest and prepare for the final stretch of land to the Citadel. Reks slept with troubling dreams, the voices and screams had become so loud and vivid that he tossed and turned in his sleep.

Finally he could take no more, he awoke with a scream, he was breathing heavily, the dreams had given him a cold sweat that made him shiver in the cold autumn air. Luckily for him his scream hadn't seemed to wake anyone, but getting back to sleep would be impossible for him now. He took his blanket and walked a ways from the camp to a group of boulders. He sat on one of the larger boulders and gazed into the night sky. The stars shone brightly down upon him, they were beautiful to him and the sky was so clear. He heard footsteps approaching and leapt to his feet pulling out a dagger he carried just in case. He spun around to face whoever might be approaching in the dark. "Whoa there! Don't stab me!" Hayden Tenno called out as he walked out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. "Can't sleep?" he asked. Reks put his dagger away and sighed, sitting back on the boulder, "No sir... Haven't been able to sleep very well for the past week or so. How do you do it? How do you and the other Warlords carry on with life..? You've all seen so much bloodshed, how do you tune out the voices and screams of the dead..?"

Hayden Tenno sat next to Reks, a concerned look upon his face. If it had been one of the other warlords they might have told him to be a man and just get over it, but Hayden Tenno was different from the other warlords. Sure the other warlords cared for their men, but they mostly adopted a 'tough love' policy. Hayden Tenno was a little more comforting and personal in his approach to his forces. "War isn't an easy thing to deal with, honestly the voices and screams never really leave us. But we can't let it hinder us, if you let it get to you it could cause you to hesitate, and hesitating in battle could mean the death of a friend or someone you care about." Hayden Tenno paused for a moment, putting an arm around Reks shoulder, "Don't be afraid to lean on the rest of us for help, you know you can always come and talk to me about things." Reks smiled a bit, he wished he could be closer to Hayden, but for the moment he was fine with things as they were, "Thanks sir, I really appreciate it." Hayden slapped Reks back lightly, which caught Reks off guard a bit, "How many times do I have to tell you? Drop the sir crap and just call me Hayden!" Reks chuckled as he looked over to Hayden, "Yes sir, I mean.. uh, Hayden."

Reks walked back to camp with Hayden and they parted ways, Reks was finally able to get back to sleep, and after talking with Hayden the nightmares seemed to lessen. In the morning the army marched onward to the Citadel, Talwaitha. It was dusk by the time they arrived on the outskirts of the Citadel and much to their surprise the Elite Ranger army was alert and waiting for them. From a distance the figure of Sara Gornia could be seen on one of the tower tops, holding a pike with what looked to be a head on the end of it. Using a spyglass to get a closer look Elias Torund's face turned to one of shock and dismay, "By the fires of the Goddess Hel, it's Maius Corval." There were hushed whispers that spread through the army and then shouts of pure rage. Sara Gornia cast a smug look upon the Wrath clan armies, "There are always Consequences of war."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Characters: in order of appearance

Reks Syph hatake - Reks Taius Drayer (Wrath Warrior promoted to Warlord)

Sara Queen Ranger - Sara Gornia (Leader of the Elite Rangers )

General_100 - Taiga Haru (Former Elite Rangers Elder, New Chief of Timekeepers)

A lone Tenno - Hayden Tenno (Wrath Elder, the Iced Tea Viking)

Kaleigh Ice Queen - Kaleigh Reizia ( WrathWarrior)

Natsgu - Natsgu Terrin (The Konung of Eliberinar)

Redrumlive - Kai (Wrath Warlord)

Towers - Elias Torund (Wrath Elder)

The Spy - Maius Corval (true identity hidden for obvious reasons) - Deceased

Robseandy - Robseandy Garith (Wrath Warrior )

Blasted Ass - Baiza Bakudan (Wrath Ranker Promoted to Warlord)

Rangergrad - Tobias Eiden (Elite Ranger Warlord) - Deceased

Cain Taylor - Cain Taylor (Wrath Warlord)

Cooky Hussain - Tamliin "Cooky" Braynard (Wrath Ranker Promoted to Warlord)

Cherry - "Cherry" Ariana Haiz (Wrath Warrior promoted to Warlord)

Juggernutts - Maika Naith (Wrath Warrior) -

(more to come, characters not introduced yet will be introduced in the next chapter)

Breonne - Gira Lovak (Wrath Warrior)

Mush04 - (Wrath Warlord)

Hayden's Battalion:

Reks Taius Drayer

Keleigh Reizia

Kai's Battalion:

Robseandy Garith

Baiza Bakudan

Gira Lovak

Cain's Battalion:

Taliin "Kooky" Braynard

"Cherry" Ariana Haiz

Maika Naith

 **Legends of Eliberinar**

 _Book one: Wrath_

 _Chapter 4: The Siege of Talwaitha_

The crude display that Sara Gornia had waiting for the Wrath Clan enraged them. Rage in war could work in two ways, it could either make brutal warriors that became unstoppable, or it could make a warrior lose focus and cause them to become blind to their surroundings. The Wrath clan leadership set up the war tent to discuss strategies on how best to take the Citadel. After things had been discussed the leadership left the tent and rallied the forces. Every battalion had a job to complete in order for the plan to work. The idea was for them to lay down a heavy bombardment on the walls with the explosive rounds that Baiza had designed. Attention would be drawn to the front where the main battle would be occurring. A small group would enter the Citadel in the confusion and fighting to find and assassinate Sara Gornia. The Infiltration team had been picked out by the Leadership, a few members from Each battalion were chosen to ensure that the group wasn't too big to keep them from being noticed.

The people that had been chosen to carry out this mission were Reks, Kaleigh, 'Kooky', Robseandy, and Maika. The mission would begin at nightfall when the fighting started. Cain had suggested the attack begin at nightfall to lend the infiltration team the darkness for cover. Reks looked over the plans and looked to the others who were preparing for the mission, "It looks like we'll be using a service entrance towards the back of the citadel wall, it should be lowly guarded once the fighting starts." Each person had been chosen for this mission because of their traits. Maika was the Beserker, he was essentially the groups body guard and heavy hitter, Kai suggested Robseandy go on the mission for extra protection for the rest of them. Kooky was sent because his crazy plans and strategies could come in handy for them if they got into a tight spot, he had a way of making the impossible possible. Kaleigh was chosen as the groups assassin, when it came to sneaking up on people she had no equal.

Reks had been handed command of the mission, the leadership wanted to test his capability to lead. Reks carefully studied the plans, knowing full well that even the tiniest mistake could mean failure and death for them all. Once he was satisfied with the details of the plan and the way he wanted to carry out the mission he assembled the group. "Alright, let's head out and get into position, we won't make our move until the fighting starts, the noise and fighting will be enough of a distraction to ensure us plenty of time to infiltrate the Citadel and find Sara. It took the group about an hour to get into position in a cluster of trees not far from the service entrance, so far they had not been detected. Patience was not a strong suit for some of the group, Maika was pacing around, growing bored and impatient, "How much longer are we going to wait?" he asked, impatience strong in his voice. "The attack should be starting soon, it won't be much longer." Reks reassured the Berserker. It was almost as if Odin himself had answered Maika's silent prayer to begin the operation, in the distance they could hear the explosive rounds detonating, the shouts and war cries of their brothers in arms as the battle for the Citadel began.

Reks nodded to the others and they left the cover of the trees, sneaking their way to the service entrance which was guarded by two soldiers. Reks nodded to Kaleigh who quietly scaled the nearby wall. With silence and a precision that amazed the others she dropped behind the two guards and quickly dispatched them. The rest of the group proceeded into the Citadel, watching their surroundings carefully so as not to alert any patrols that might happen to still be within the inner portions of the Citadel. Reks found it odd that things were going so smoothly, he had honestly expected a few hiccups or blocks on their way into the inner Citadel. It was the fact that it was so easy that put him on high alert. They reached the Inner Citadel Palace building and noticed that it was unguarded, how could such an important building be left unguarded? Reks frowned as he got the feeling they were walking into a trap. The hallways of the palace were ominously quiet, it was quiet enough that the sounds of the explosions in the distance lightly echoed through the halls. Up ahead was the entrance to the grand hall, if the Citadel was constructed anything like the Capital's Palace there would be a back entrance. "Alright, Here's the plan, Robseandy and Kooky will guard the front entrance, Maika and I will guard the back Entrance while Kaleigh Assassinates Sara. If anything goes wrong we'll escape through the west corridor, and attempt to rejoin the main force." After issuing his orders Robseandy and Kooky stood guard at the front while the others made their way towards the back entrance. Upon arriving Kaleigh slipped into the back entrance to the Grand hall.

The back portion of the Grand hall was covered in curtains, made of silk. Kaleigh found herself standing in the back room to the Grand Hall, which was usually where the ruler would enter the Grand hall from. There were a few lit braziers that lit up the room. Through the curtain ahead Kaleigh could see the outline of Sara Gornia sitting on her throne. She slowly proceeded, silently drawing the knife that would end Sara's life. Her movements were so silent it would seem impossible for anyone to hear her. As she got closer to Sara from behind she slowly drew the knife closer to her throat. Much to her surprise Sara Gornia made a swift move and grabbed Kaleigh's knife wielding hand. She twisted Kaleigh's hand with such force that she cried out and dropped the knife. After Kaleigh was disarmed she drew her closer and kneed her very hard in the stomach, causing Kaleigh to faint.

As soon as Reks heard Kaleigh's cry of pain he burst into the room, Maika not far behind. The curtains that were in place dropped to reveal the openness of the Grand Hall. In the center of the room stood Sara Gornia, and a band of her bodyguards, Kaleigh was unconscious on the floor in front of her. She cast a wicked smile as a secret tunnel opened nearby and she commanded two of her body guards to bring Kaleigh as a prisoner. She then looked to Reks with eyes full of nothing but pure evil, "Seize them!" she commanded as she and her two guards retreated into the secret tunnel way. Reks frowned, quickly looking to Maika, "We have to go!" It was only then that he noticed explosive charges set in place, it seemed that in order to prevent anyone from following Sara was going to sabotage her own palace and make an escape.

Upon fleeing the room and running towards the West Corridor they met back up with Kooky and Robseandy, who were holding off a small enemy force, "Well this turned into a shit show real fast!" Robseandy yelled out. How could he have been so blind? Reks had all the tale-tale signs of a trap and he still walked right into it. Right now his only goal was to get the rest of the group to safety and escape to rejoin the main force. He drew his sword to help fight off the force blocking the exit as reinforcements chased them from behind. Reks panicked when he heard a 'Sssssssss' noise coming from nearby, the explosives had been lit, it wouldn't be too long before they'd be buried alive in the rubble of the Palace. Maika turned his back to face the oncoming warriors, "Go! I'll hold them off, get out of here!" he shouted. Reks nodded and the others fled, quickly escaping the Palace. Once they escaped Reks looked back to see Maika taking hit after hit, slowly backing his way to the exit, "Maika!" Reks shouted. Suddenly in a brilliant flash of light the whole palace exploded. Reks stared in horror as the Berserker gave one final look in his direction, he wore a look that stated, 'It's alright, I am glad to have served my clan.' Maika was engulfed in a wave of flames from the explosion, the force of the blast sent shrapnel a debris flying in every direction. Reks was close enough to the blast that he was hit with shrapnel which tore into his face, the wave of the blast sent him flying back. The others were far enough away that they only suffered getting knocked down from the shockwave. The Grand palace before them crumbled and became nothing more than a pile of rubble. Reks hit his head hard against the cobblestone pathway, he could feel the warm blood leaking down his face from the shrapnel and a spot on the back of his head that had began bleeding from hitting the cobblestone. His vision blurred and soon he was hauled to his feet by Robseandy and Kooky, "We have to go!" Kooky stated as they helped Reks walk away from the rubble. They hid out in an abandoned hut for a few hours until the fighting was finally over and the Citadel had been captured by the Wrath clan. Robseandy and Cooky helped Reks to the makeshift infirmary that had been set up to heal the wounded. Reks had passed out from blood loss and from the pain his injuries caused.

A few days later he finally awoke to see Hayden Tenno sitting by his bedside. Reks was glad to see him and tried to sit up, "No, no, keep still, you'll hurt yourself." Reks looked in Hayden's direction and frowned, he told him everything that happened, "I knew it was a trap Hayden... and I made the stupid mistake of walking right into it... now Kaleigh is captured and Maika is dead..." Hayden shook his head, "Look, yeah, you made some pretty big mistakes, but to be honest, Cain expected something like this might happen, Sara may have gotten away but we'll catch her and rescue Kaleigh."

Reks had nothing but defeat in his eyes, one of his best friends had been captured and one of his clansmen had died under his command. Silent tears streamed down his face, "They say that Loneliness is the silent killer, It kills the heart, It kills the soul, and it kills all the will to fight for a brighter tomorrow. Kaleigh was my best friend... and she's gone now. I feel alone and defeated..." Hayden frowned and stood closer, leaning in for a gentle hug, "You're not alone Reks, and like I said, we'll go rescue Kaleigh. You're not alone so long as you're under my command."

The tides of war brought so much death and destruction, but this was only the beginning , there was still so much war and death just on the horizon. Sara Gornia had escaped for now, but the Wrath clan would hunt her into extinction. Outside the Infirmary Robseandy found "Cherry" sitting on a pile of boxes, "Well hello there 'Cherry' I heard you did really well for yourself on the front lines, I hear whispers that you might get a promotion." Cherry cast Robseandy a triumphant look, "I wouldn't be surprised, I did after all manage to break the enemy forces enough on the East wall to let our troops into the Citadel. How's Reks holding up?" Robseandy shook his head, "I think he's awake now, Hayden Tenno's in visiting him. I bet he must be pretty shaken up, all things considered if it hadn't been such a well planned trap I think we would have succeeded . I don't understand how she managed to be so well prepared, it's like she knew well in advance how things would play out, which seems impossible." Roseandy took a breath before continuing on, "If we had Baiza with us I think he would have smelled the explosives and we might have been able to come up with a new plan, but none of us knew about the explosives until it was far too late."

After a few days Reks was finally able to stand and walk around on his own, he was called into the war tent with a few of the others. On his way to the war tent he saw Kai hauling a prisoner of war off to be interrogated, he recognized the Viking as Taiga Haru, the Elder who had escorted Sara Gornia to the Capital some few weeks ago. He saw 'Cherry', Baiza, and Kooky waiting in the tent already. Cain stood up and looked to the four of them before speaking, "after much thought and details gathered from your clansmen about your actions in battle we have decided to promote you all to the rank of Warlord, You will each be given a battalion of new warriors to train for the days that lie ahead. While it is unfortunate that Sara escaped we expected as much. Despite how poorly things went with the infiltration unit, the destruction of the palace prevented many of Sara's high ranking commanders from escaping. Your new battalions will be issued once we return to the Capital, you are dismissed." Cain sat back down as the four of them exited the war tent.

Reks wandered the camp until he found Hayden Tenno, " I uh, guess you know about my promotion?" he asked as he approached Hayden. Hayden just smiled at him and nodded, "I put in a good word for you and recommended it, the Konung agreed to it. But hey, don't worry, you'll still be getting your orders from me!" Reks sighed to himself, his face was still bandaged heavily, making it so he could only see through one eye. He still felt defeated, but he would do his best to never repeat his mistakes. He had to become a great leader so he could rescue Kaleigh and bring an end to the treacherous Sara Gornia.

The siege of Talwaitha was over, but the war itself would wager on, for an even darker force loomed just on the horizon.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Characters: in order of appearance

Reks Syph hatake - Reks Taius Drayer (Wrath Warrior promoted to Warlord)

Sara Queen Ranger - Sara Gornia (Leader of the Elite Rangers )

General_100 - Taiga Haru (Former Elite Rangers Elder, New Chief of Timekeepers)

A lone Tenno - Hayden Tenno (Wrath Elder, the Iced Tea Viking)

Kaleigh Ice Queen - Kaleigh Reizia ( WrathWarrior)

Natsgu - Natsgu Terrin (The Konung of Eliberinar)

Redrumlive - Kai (Wrath Warlord)

Towers - Elias Torund (Wrath Elder)

The Spy - Maius Corval (true identity hidden for obvious reasons) - Deceased

Robseandy - Robseandy Garith (Wrath Warrior )

Blasted Ass - Baiza Bakudan (Wrath Ranker Promoted to Warlord)

Rangergrad - Tobias Eiden (Elite Ranger Warlord) - Deceased

Cain Taylor - Cain Taylor (Wrath Warlord)

Cooky Hussain - Tamliin "Cooky" Braynard (Wrath Ranker Promoted to Warlord)

Cherry - "Cherry" Ariana Haiz (Wrath Warrior promoted to Warlord)

Juggernutts - Maika Naith (Wrath Warrior)

Breonne - Gira Lovak (Wrath Warrior)

Eno Nimus - Eno Nimus (Wrath

(more to come, characters not introduced yet will be introduced in the next chapter)

Hayden's Battalion:

Keleigh Reizia

Reks' Battalion:

Giva Lovak

Eno Nimus

Kai's Battalion:

Robseandy Garith

Baiza's Battalion:

Cain's Battalion:

Kooky's Battalion:

Cherry's Battalion:

 **Legends of Elaberinar**

 _Book one: Wrath_

 _Chapter 5: The Broken Sword_

Months had passed since Talwaitha had been taken and the army had returned home. In the months that passed a great rift formed between Reks and Hayden. Reks trained his forces with great determination, he would rescue Kaleigh no matter what the cost. In the time that had passed Robseandy had begun courting 'Cherry,' the two hit it off rather quickly and by the end of the winter months the two were bound together in a scared union. There were many changes during the winter months, Reks' wounds finally healed but he had changed. He wouldn't be so careless ever again, he led his troops with vigor and an iron fist. The war had changed him into someone with a bit of a callous demeanor, yet he was only so to protect others, he didn't want anyone getting too close to him.

Amongst Reks' new Battalion a few Vikings shined above the rest. There was Giva Lovak, Giva was a skilled Archer, her arrow never missed its target. There was also Eno Nimus, Eno was a very sneaky fellow able to move around undetected by others, it was for this reason that Reks employed him as a spy to dig out information on where Sara had gone and where Kaleigh might be. The rest of the clan seemed to busy themselves with other matters, but Reks strived for one single goal, to save Kaleigh.

After winter passed Eno returned from his mission with news of Kaleigh's location. Reks sat in his Officers tent scouring over training reports, seeing what kind of adjustments he'd need to make and where he'd have to focus on training his troops. He was so engrossed in the reports that he didn't hear or see Eno sneak in. Eno approached Reks from behind and gently tapped his shoulder. Reks sprung to his feet and turned around, "For Odin's sake Eno!" Eno merely gave a wry smile, "Never leave your back to a door sir, a knife in the back can come from any hand, even a trusted one." Reks gave an irritated look to Eno, "So, what did you uncover?" he asked, interested to hear the spies report.

Eno paced around a bit before speaking, "I've discovered Kaleigh's location she's in the Belinor Mountains, that seems to be where Sara fled after Talwaitha fell. There have been rumors that Sara is rebuilding her army and planning an attack." Reks pondered over the information he had been provided before speaking, "Ready the troops, we march at first light, whether we have the blessing of our leaders or not." Eno gave a quick nod and left the tent to inform the rest of Reks' battalion. Later on that evening Kooky came storming into Reks' tent, "Is it true? You're going to be leaving in the morning to go after Kaleigh? We have orders to march north to Elra, another clan has started a rebellion and we're needed to go keep the peace!" Reks stood with a sigh, "Some things are more important in this world Tamliin, I know I'll be defying orders, but Kaleigh is alive! I have to go save her, even if it costs my life and title to do so."

Kooky paced around the tent seeming agitated, "You won't change your mind?" Reks shook his head and put a hand on Kooky's shoulder, "My mind's made up, I have to stick to my decision. I will miss you and the rest of the clan. If I succeed Kaleigh will return with my troops, regardless I will not be returning whether I live or die." Over the past few months Kooky and Reks had grown their kinship, Reks considered the Viking to be family. "Please understand my brother, Kaleigh is family to me, I must do all I can to save her." Kooky was still against Reks' departure but knew that he could not convince him otherwise.

Morning came far too swiftly, and as the very first rays of light passed through the trees Reks exited his tent and stood amongst his Battalion. "Today we march for Belinor mountains. Our mission is simple, disrupt whatever plans Sara has and rescue Kaleigh. I expect this mission to have low success rates, so, to those of you who would prefer to survive you are now given the option to leave and join another Battalion marching north to Elra." Not one of Reks' warriors moved, they stood in place, ready to follow him to the end. "Very well, we begin our march." The journey to the Belinor Mountains took a little less than a week to accomplish, it took about a day after that to get into position close enough to Sara's encampment, yet far enough to remain undetected.

It was nightfall by the time Eno Nimus returned with a layout of guards and the most likely place that Kaleigh was being kept. It seemed the bulk of Sara's forces had already moved to another location but the Chief herself was present in the camp. This was a doubled edged sword, fighting off the guards would be easier, but Sara was very cunning, with her around anything could happen, for all Reks knew he could be walking into another trap. Regardless of the outcome he was going to have to roll the dice and try. Reks waited until a patrol passed, his forces would enter the camp as silently as possible and then start a riot. Everything went smoothly and according to plan, infiltrating the camp was not difficult to do since Sara's main force wasn't there.

The guards that patrolled the area returned quicker than expected and sounded the alarm. Reks shouted and charged into the fray of battle, swords and axes clashing in one last glorious battle. Giva Lovak kept her distance, picking off far away targets before they could reach the main force. A very angry Sara Gornia exited her tent to see the commotion as one of Giva's arrows whirred past her head, hitting one of her guards to the left. Sara drew her blades and charged into battle cutting down any of the enemy soldiers blocking her path to Reks. As she drew closer she swung her swords wildly at Reks, "You again? This time I'll make sure you die!" The two clashed swords, both doing their best to slay the other. Reks managed to dodge Sara's blades just long enough to get in a good swing. The blade sliced into Sara's face, it was a non-lethal blow, but the wound was big enough that it would leave a nasty scar if Sara were to survive. The unexpected blow took Sara off guard and she dropped one of her swords to feel the fresh wound. Sara withdrew a bit and raised her sword to block the next attack.

As Reks' sword swung down the force of it against the other caused Sara's sword to break. Shards of the sword scattered everywhere, with nothing left to defend herself the only option was to run."This isn't over!" Before anyone had a chance to block Sara's escape she was already gone. The Viking warriors in Reks battalion shouted triumphant cries into the night sky over their victory. Reks entered Sara's abandoned tent to find a restrained and very fatigued Kaleigh. "Kaleigh! Thank Odin!" Reks approached Kaleigh and unbound her, even though she was malnourished and fatigued she smiled and her eyes lit up with joy at being reunited with her best friend. Reks escorted her out of the tent and as if by some miracle granted by Odin it began to rain. Kaleigh did not look happy though as she surveyed the camp littered with the fallen warriors who were not lucky enough to survive. Reks looked up as the rain fell and then back to Kaleigh, "Raindrops are like tears. They are the tears of the Aesir, falling down upon us. It's like they're sad that we keep killing each other... sad that we keep hurting each other. They see our tragedies in Love and in War and they weep." Reks remaining Battalion gathered what they could from the encampment and prepared to march back to the Capital.

Kaleigh noticed that Reks was not preparing to leave and looked back to him, "Aren't you coming?" Reks did not turn around but simply shook his head, "No, I accomplished my mission, I rescued you, from here I go alone to whatever fate lies in store for me. Give my regards to my clansmen how much I will miss them, and that they always have a place in my Viking heart. You are all my family, you all changed my life in ways I never thought possible, but now it is time to say goodbye." Reks picked up Sara's broken sword and handed it to Kaleigh, "Give this to Hayden, tell him that so long as I live my blade fights for him, and this is the strength of my blade. It makes all others shatter. He will always be my commanding officer, no matter where I go. Travel safe and swift dear Kaleigh."

Reks waved goodbye one last time as his forces and Kaleigh rode home to the Capital. It wasn't long until it was quiet. The rain pattered down upon Reks, washing the blood of his enemies from him. "I'm coming for you Sara... I will hunt you to the end of my days, even if it kills me."

End of Book 1, Wrath.


End file.
